littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New Little King's Story
Excited Little King's Story was such a great game. I am glad it will get a sequel. I do hope they make it for the DS too since I only have a regular DS. --Raincrazy 03:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :The press can't make up its mind if it is a port or a new game. From the three screens that have been released it looks to be a port. That have made my interest level in it drop slightly plus I'm not digging the new look. --Birdman5589 01:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It does look like a port especially the scene with the Cow Bones. The original style seemed to fit better with the fantasy world of LKS. I read an article that original LKS did not do well because of its "kiddy" graphics and I think most gamers are still in the "every must be realistic" mindset. I think the original needed to be advertised more. I am so glad that someone recommended this game to me, I never heard of it prior this year. --Raincrazy 02:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It will be shown off at the TGS (Tokyo Game Show) in early September so I guess we will know then what other enhancements or additions (maybe it has a new game and the original for all we know at this point) are going to be included. Either way, I'm glad that more people will now be exposed to this game. --Birdman5589 02:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) All we can make is speculation now. I guess we wait. --Raincrazy 02:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot Translations Do note that I am not fluent in Japanese, therefore my translations may be incorrect. But here are the translations to any screenshots I have come across: * Corobo: "As your pillar of support, I too feel scared. I am going to take a closer look at this strange, eerie light." いや、俺も柱が気になってな。近くで見ると不気味なくらいアヤシイ光り方をしてヤがる……！ * 14 year old King, Corobo コロボ * The Ministers are Bull Knight Howser 牛騎士ハウザー, Chief of Staff Azure 参謀アズール, and Records Minister Verde 記録大臣ヴェルデ. * Princess Apricot, "On that day, you have proven yourself." アプリコット 「あの日から王様がわたくしの全てになったのです。」 *Unsure of the translation * Apricot: "Hee hee, I will bring great happiness if I became your bride, my King." ウフフ、アプリコットは王様のお嫁さんになれてとても幸せですわ * Princesses: Iris イリス, Sakura さくら, and Corina コリーナ. * Magazine Scan: Apricot: "I had faith that you would come save me, Corobo. Thank you so much!" コロボ様、きっと助けに来てくれるって信じてました……。本当にありがとうございます : - Enigmaopoeia 02:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) More screenshots can be found here here. One of the bosses is named "Drunk Tengu" へべれけ天狗. Also here is one thing of interest: You can now choose a princess as your support ally. Princess Apricot raises the King's offensive attack, Princess Amabile can heals your troops, and Princess Corina can fire a laser to guide you. - Enigmaopoeia 02:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The latest announcement talks about three characters: * Corina (CV: Ikue Ōtani) 「コリーナ」（大谷育江） An android guard. 人型護衛アンドロイド。 She wears a leotard with a floating mechanism and it seems her armored skirt flows gracefully. レオタードにメカっぽい浮いているスカートなど武装神姫風？ * Nightmare (CV: Ryūsei Nakao) 「ナイトメア」（中尾隆聖） A king who governs over nightmares. 悪夢を司る魔王 * Kokomo Pine (CV: Haruko Momoi) 「ココモパイン」（桃井はるこ） The idol princess with her green hair in pigtails. 緑髪ツインテールのアイドルお姫様。 Haruko Momoi will be singing the featured song, "Sparkling * Kokomotion". 挿入歌「キラキラ☆ココモーション」を桃井はるこさんが歌う So far that's six princesses out of seven shown Amabile, Corina, Iris, Kokomo Pine, and Sakura. I wonder who the seventh princess is... - Enigmaopoeia 14:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) October 27th Website Update The Japanese website for the game has been updated with new game play and character information. Unfortunately trying to use Google to translate the page isn't very useful. However, I think that Azure might be Howser's grandson from what I could get from it. --Birdman5589 04:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Translations: * 少年王 コロボ Boy King, Corobo ＊名前変更可＊ change first name* 自ら先頭に立って戦う王。 king who takes charge in battles. 芯の強い心を持つ。 possesses a strong mind. * アプリコット Apricot 声：豊崎愛生 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aki_Toyosaki Aki Toyosaki] 心やさしい貴族の女性。 kind-hearted noblewoman. 天然系のお姫様。 is a spontaneous princess. * イリス Iris 声：白石涼子 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryoko_Shiraishi Ryōko Shiraishi] お酒が大好きな姫。 princess fond of alcohol. かっこいいお姉さん。 a stylish lady. * アマービレ Amabile 声：加藤英美里 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emiri_Kat%C5%8D Emiri Katō] お菓子が好きな元気な少女。 energetic girl with a sweet tooth. 姫のひとり。 lonesome princess. * ヴェルデ Verde 声：釘宮理恵 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rie_Kugimiya Rie Kugimiya] ちょっぴりツンデレな Records Minister who 記録係の女の子。be a tad moody. * アズール Azul 声：内山昂輝 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%8Dki_Uchiyama Kōki Uchiyama] 祖父のハウザーに代わり、　helps out the king 王を補佐する。 place of his grandfather, Howser. * ハウザー Howser 声：江原正士 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masashi_Ebara Masashi Ebara] 王とみんなを温かく見守る、 warm man and former ministrant 元補佐役。 watches over the king and his people. * リアム Liam 声：金光宣明 [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=13730 Nobuaki Kanemitsu] 自称『なんでも大臣』。 so-called "Anything Minister". 王の教育係。 is the king's trainer. :: - Enigmaopoeia 01:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC)